MegaMan ZX Ωmega
by Leon K53
Summary: Tras la derrota de Master Albert,han pasado 6 meses y se puede sentir una paz en el ambiente una paz que no parece durar demasiado...las cosas toman un giro extraño cuando Master Thomas decide investigar sobre el accidente ocurrido en slither inc,en el cual cierto megaman de armadura roja tuvo algo que ver...
1. Chapter 1

Hola,hola lectores bueno este es mi primer fic de uno de mis juegos favoritos megaman,la idea me surgio cuando en deviantart vi varias imagenes de como deberia ser el megaman zx3, asi qu esto se me occurio,nota megaman zx y todos los personajes de la saga son propiedad de capcom,(aunque se han olvidado tanto de llos que parece que no xD) bueno que lo disfruten¡

Cap 1 descubrimiento...

Base de los guardianes

En la cubierta superior, una chica de ojos azules y cabellos castaño mira el cielo con mucho anhelo como si estuviera recordando algo o quizá a alguien...su vista seguía las nubes una a una esperando que alguna de ellas fuera aquello que esta buscando, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz metalica a sus espaldas llamo

-aile...pasa algo?

-...

-emm...aile?

-uh? Je lo siento modelo X,no te escuché estaba muy sumergida en mis recuerdos...

-que es lo que te preocupa?

-...no lo se,es decir es tan confuso,pienso en tantas cosas a la vez...

-tendra que ver acaso con cierto joven reploid que se marchó a buscar su destino?

-"grey..." si un poco...me pregunto como le estará llendo,a decir verdad no hemos sabido nada de el desde que se marcho y prairie desactivo su comunicador para que nadie lo molestara, sigh...quisiera saber como le ha ido...

-no te preocupes aile,debe de andar por ahi no es facil para nadie encontrar su lugar en esta vida,ademas estoy seguro de que el también se acuerda de ti

-dime modelo x,por que piensas eso?

-no se mucho sobre las emociones humanas, pero estoy seguro de que no es tan facil olvidar a quien amas

-qu-que?! quieres decir que grey está?!...de mi!

-no,no me refería a eso...

-uffff... -_-U

-sino que extrañas mucho a tu amado

\- O.O QUE! Modelo x a que te refieres!

-hm? que no estas enamorada de grey?

-O/O N-NO! que te llevó a pensar en eso?

-bueno es que estabas muy pensativa,y en cuanto lo mencione pues...

-pues piensas mal, a mi no me gusta grey!

-pero entonces por que te sonrojaste?

-ah...bueno...pues...me agarrarse con la guardia baja, es todo! además el es un reploid y yo soy humana no funcionaria!

-no es imposible se una historia, es sobre un reploid y una humana...el era un guerrero y ella era una científica...todo empezó cuan...

La plática de ambos se interrumpio cuando la líder de los guardianes,llegó sin hacer ruido alguno,habia eschuchado algo de la plática sobre las preocupaciones de aile pero mas importante sobre cierto chico reploide,así que se le ocurrió una manera de molestar a la elegida del modelo X

-así que te gusta grey,no?

-O/O prairie tu tambien! ya basta los dos,no me gusta grey!

-entonces por que te sonrojas? -_-

-es verdad?

-O.O este...uhhh... :-S

-tranquila es broma "no,no lo es XD" anda dime que es lo que te preocupa?

-ahhhh... es todo esto...el juego del destino,el modelo W,los otros elegidos,y también grey...no se que esta por pasar,me hace sentir tan inquieta...

-pero grey se encargó de Master Albert y del modelo W

-y ademas los otros elegidos fueron detenidos por nosotros y el modelo Z

-eso tambien,no sabemos nada del modelo Z desde que estuvimos en ouroboros,quiza fue...

-no lo creo aile,no fue destrozado aunque no puedo sentir su señal,se que esta en algun lado,los biometales tenemos una conexion entre nosostros y si ya no existiera lo sabria

-pero eso no es todo,verdad? hay algo mas o mejor dicho alguien,y no me refiero a grey... "yo también pienso en el..."

-"giro..."a veces me pregunto que haria el si estuviera aqui...

-el elegido del modelo Z,el fue un buen hombre nada lo detuvo,ni siquiera el saber que moriría,le impidió darte el modelo Z

-si me lo preguntas a mi, el te diría que continuaras,no importa el obstáculo que se presente

\- si creo que tienes razon y además tu le dirías que te gusta y lo invitarías a salir *w*

\- O/O AILIE!

luego de devolverle el sonrojo que la líder le causó,entre risas y recuerdos los 3 hablaban muy alegremente pero aún así ailie no podía sacarse esa sensacion,que le atormentaba algo que ella siente esta por surgir

Torre de la santa trinidad

En la cima de la torre Master Thomas veia la cuidad con suma atencion contemplaba cada edificio,cada calle y vehículo en la ciudad además de a las personas que iban de un lugar a otro como cualquier otro dia,después de darle una mirada rápida a la cuidad y su esplendor,su atencion fue atraída a la afueras de la cuidad,donde los restos de la ya desaparecida slither inc la que alguna vez fue la central de energia más importante de la cuidad ahora son sólo restos, los cuales permanecen inertes...hasta ahora...su atencion fue llamada por cierto joven de cabellos verdes y ojos color carmín,el usuario del modelo H,aeolus

-maestro ya estoy aqui,para que me ha llamado

-(sonriendo) ven aeolus acercate,mira esto contempla nuestra maravillosa cuidad

-... (acercándose) uh?,que es lo que mira maestro?

\- (sonriente) sólo miro nuestro legado,lo que hemos sido capaces de realizar,y lo que lograremos juntos

-a que se refiere? Y como planea realizarlo?

-hablo sobre un mundo donde una utopía sea posible,libre de todas las imperfecciones y de los errores de la humanidad,errores que nos han costado,y que han causado varias guerras en el pasado...es ahí donde tu y los demas elegidos entran...pero eso será despues,ahora necesito pedirte algo muy importante

-a sus órdenes maestro,su palabra es ley para nosotros

-me alegra escuchar eso,bien necesito que dirigas la exploración del área D no hemos tenido avances y eso me preocupa

-por que es tan importante ese lugar? ahí sólo están las ruinas de la ya desaparecida slither inc. no quedo nada tras el incidente

-...dime aeolus, tu sabes que ocurrió ahi?

-sólo supe que hubo un descontrol en la parte central del reactor,parece que hubo una fusión y eso acabo con el lugar

-(sonrie confiado)...exacto, pero necesito saber exactamente la razon del incidente,pues supe de una buena fuente que un megaman tuvo que ver,un megaman rojo

\- hm?se refiere al elegido del modelo Z y del modelo X verdad?..."entonces ella tuvo algo que ver..." y que hay de ese reploid,el usuario del modelo A?

\- "ah si,grey..." ellos dos también son necesarios "pero no los necesito, no por ahora"ahora quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir

-si maestro...

Mientras Master Thomas habla con aeolus y le contaba a detalle su encomienda,una sombra en el dictó de ventilación escuchaba la platica,esta poseía unos frios ojos rojos

Area D,lugar de la excavación (ruinas de slither inc.)

La máquinaria pesada ya comenzaba sus labores del día,los rotomartillos y las excavadoras hacian su trabajo,además de muchos obreros tanto reploids como humanos trabajaban arduamente sin descanzo,el ruido del lugar era ensordecedor,habian pasado 2 semana desde que las excavaciónes en el lugar habian comenzado pero aún no había rastro alguno de lo que estuvieran buscando,el encargado de la operacion tambien estaba comenzando a estresarse pues Master Thomas le dio información de que debia encontrar algo pero nunca le dijo que...el lider,era un joven de unos 20 años estatura promedio, de 1.75,piel clara,ojos color miel y cabello negro corto,su estilo de peinado era como si fueran espinas levantadas que se inclinan hacia atras,llevaba un chaleco negro estilo militar, botas negras hasta media pierna y unos pantalones color ceniza su nombre,Raik (nada que ver con el cantante reik) este estaba en medio de la excavación sosteniendo una especie de PDA donde revisaba los archivos de las zonas ya excavadas,su concentración se interrumpio,cuando una chica de cabello rojizo le llamo a lo lejos,sentada en una roca la elegida del modelo F lo veia con una mirada seria

-y bien?...ya dieron con algo?

-(acercándose) gusto en verla señorita atlas,que la trae por este ruidoso lugar?

-(mirada molesta) no te hagas el estúpido,sabés bien que vine a sabér como van los avances de la excavación

-usted tan de buen humor como siempre, no es asi? pues no tengo mucho que decir sólo que ya vamos para el 85% de la excavación y aún no hemos encontrado nada

-tal vez si en vez de dejar a los obreros araganear,y los pusieras a trabajar ya hubieran encontrado algo

-o tal vez si Master Thomas me hubiera dicho que esta buscando,no estariamos trabajando en vano no cree? Si me lo pregunta,no es tan listo como el creee que es

-(levantándose y tomandolo del chaleco) NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE MASTER THOMAS,OISTE! tu sólo eres un obrero,eres reemplazable...

-(soltandose) ah si?,y entonces por que no lo ha echo eh? después de todo si me necesita verdad?

-ten cuidado con lo que dices...puede que se te cumpla...

-tsk...y quien lo va a hacer,tu? No me hagas reir

Atlas toma del chaleco a Raik y lo empuja al suelo,despues realiza la megamerge y con el cañon de su brazo derecho apunta a la cara del joven en el suelo

-alguna última palabra?...basura...

-si,dime que tamaño de brasier usas? B o C ?

-eres estúpido o que?

-anda si vas matarme,por lo menos enseñamelos no? Desde aqui puedo ver que son de buen tamaño... *w*

-(furiosa) tu te lo buscaste...

-YA BASTA ATLAS! DEJALO!

Cuando la chica estaba por jalar el gatillo de su arma,desde los cielos aeolus aparecio como megaman modelo H,esta bajo su arma de mal modo no si antes propinale una patada en el rostro a raik,haciendo que el líquido vital brotara de su labio,ella sólo se alejo de raik y se acercó a su compañero para saber el por que estaba aqui

-que planeabas hacer atlas? Sabes que lo necesitamos

-(levantandose) "así que si me necesitan jejeje" te lo dije preciosa...

-(apretando los dientes) que te importa aeolus! Además si tu ya estás aqui significa que ya puedo irme,detesto este lugar!

-es verdad Master Thomas quiere verte de inmediato,creo que te encomendara otra mision

-bien pues me largo,y tu! esto no ha terminado...

-(burlándose) espero que la proxima ves que nos veamos sea para cenar (guiño)

Tras el comentario,atlas se teletransporto a la torre dejando a raik y aeolus en el sitio este le cuestiono sobre los avances y raik sólo dijo que aún no daban con ningun descubrímiento,aeolus sólo lo miro fríamente y después le dijo que siguiera trabajando,hecho esto se marchó del lugar volando,raik sólo miraba en el cielo como ese punto que era aeolus desaparecía a distancia

-"así que eso es un megaman"...interesante...algun dia quiza...ahhhh,bien en que me quede?

Raik estaba por volver a su posición de seguir dando por terminadas las excavaciones en algunas zonas,cuando uno de los obreros llegó corriendo a buscarlo,al parecer dieron con algo,Raik acompaño al obrero a donde sus compañeros se reunieron al llegar al sitio raik se sorprendió,bajo las ruinas surgió lo que parecía un corredor sepultado,en el cual sólo había un pequeño hueco que permitia ver hacia el interior,el obreo explicó que al tratar de despejar el paso el corredor comenzo a temblar y fue por eso que se detuvieron,raik veia por el hueco de aquel pasadizo,era muy obscuro pero a la vez muy intrigante,pensó que quiza ahí logré encontrar algo

-bien no hay de otra, voy a entrar

-pero! señor esta seguro de esto ese camino se ve muy inestable,podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento

-ya lo se, pero quiza ahí encuentre algunas respuestas..."y así al fin terminare esta tarea que ya me tenía harto" bien pasame una linterna y un caso,dile a tus hombres que traten de mantener la entrada libre y si pueden hagan más espacio para poder salir,entendido?

-si señor

-bien...ahí voy...

Raik se arrastró por el pequeño hueco entrando con dificultad,una vez dentro encendio su linterna y comenzo a avanzar de frente hacia aquella interminable oscuridad,por más que el avanzaba,el túnel no parecía tener fin hasta que un brillo a lo lejos le dio algo de esperanza,una maltrecha puerta reflejo la luz de su linterna,cuando llegó a ella trató de abrirla automáticamente pero el control estaba destrozado,así que la forzo con una barra de acero de los muchos escombros que había por ahí,luego de forzarla,siguio caminando y a los pocos metros llegó a una enorme sala principal,a pesar de estar sepultada aún estaba en buenas condiciones,quiza ahí esta lo que tanto buscaba

-no lo entiendo,se supone que todo este lugar había colapsado,entonces por que este aun esta entero...hmmm...bien será mejor que investigue

Con lámpara en mano revisó aquella sala,cada parte cada columna cada roca pero no encontró nada además de los despojos de un enorme mechaniloide en muy mal estado su pensamiento al verlo fue que quiza pudiera venderlo como chatarra,si es que no encontraba algo más,pero descartó esa idea al ver que la máquina estaba muy desecha y ademas tenía muchos cortes largos,tal vez ocasionados por una especie de sable las ruinas pero no veia más que rocas,máquinaria destruida,y cables callendo por aqui y por alla,ya un tanto frustrado se recargo en una pared y se dejó caer pesadamente

-maldición! que no hay nada que no sea basura! en este maldito lugar no hay nada! como se atreve a mandarme a una excavacion donde no hay nada util,ha malgastado mi tiempo buscándo algo que no existe!Master Thomas es usted un estúpido! GRHHHAAAA!

Su frustración combinada con su enojo,hizo que la locura se apodero de el por un momento,tomó su lámpara y con fuerza la arrojo contra un muro que tenía una grieta,luego hizoo mismo con su casco y fue cuando el muro cedio,el lugar comenzo a vibrar y varios fragmentos del techo comenzaron a caer,uno de los trozos golpeó su cabeza dejandole inconsciente y con una herida en la frente...a los pocos minutos,el sonido de su transmisor,lo despertó

-(sonido de estática)...se...or...ik...me...cha?

-uuhhhh...que...paso...?

-...señ...rai...me esc...cha?...

-(llevando su mano a su transmisor) hmm...hola? apenas te escucho

-...señor raik,ya me escucha?

-si ya te recibo, que sucede?

-pense que usted me lo podría decir,el sismografo detectó un derrumbe,esta bien?"

-si todo tranquilo "aqui no hay nada" ya voy hacia alla

-entendido,ya hemos despejado la entrada

-bien cambio y fuera...ahora donde esta mi linterna

La lámpara encendida sobresalió de entre una pila de rocas,las movió un poco para poder sacarla,ya teniendo en su mano miro hacia todas direcciones para encontrar la salida,pero hacia todas partes sólo había pared

R:ahhh...carajo...parece que el derrumbe bloqueo la salida...bien será mejor que busque otra...tal vez por aq...(tropezando) ack! (furioso) ahhhhh primero quedó inconsciente,despues mi frente sangra y ahora esto! AHHH! ESTÚPIDAS...rocas?...

miro hacia sus pies dandose cuenta que lo que lo tiró no fue una roca,era otra cosa...el objeto era una especie de cápsula metalica no más grande que un celular,con forma rectangular,era de color rojo vino casi en su totalidad,pero con el centro de color blanco,tenia una gema de color turquesa en forma triangular,y debajo de esta dos ranuras verdes que formaban una especie de rostro,en la parte de atras sólo tenía un simbolo grabado

-Ω? Que significa...nunca había visto ese emblema? "despues de todo esto no fue en vano" bien será mejor salir de aqui

Con su lámpara y el objeto guardado en su chaleco salió del lugar donde los obreros le esperaban,al salir dio por terminadas las tareas de dia de hoy y le ordeno a sus trabajadores retirarse,hecho esto fue a su cubículo y se sentó frente al ordenador listo para informar a Master Thomas de su hallazgo,pero al ver la cápsula algo surgió en sus pensamientos

-mmmm...Master Thomas me dijo que estaba buscándo algo...pero...nunca me dijo que...así que...

Raik tomó el objeto,lo guardo en sus bolsillos y apagó el ordenador,luego salió de su oficina con una sonrisa de confianza


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 premonición

Selva (a 975 km de la cuidad)

La selva un lugar que la gente de la ciudad muy poco conoce,lo más cercano a esta es el area A,miles de árboles han crecido lejos de la intervención humana, las plantas y los animales son los dominantes de este lugar y muy pocos se han aventurado tanto en su interior,pero la excepción es para un joven reploid de cabello gris,acompañado de un biometal el modelo A para ser exactos,ya habian pasado 6 meses desde que el acabo con Master Albert y se embarcó en su propia aventura para descubrir su destino,había recorrido muchas partes del mundo y tenido varias aventuras pero aún así no ha tenido pista alguna de cuál es su propósito en la vida,ahora se encontraba explorando la densa selva,buscándo la manera de salir de ahi,ya algo cansado decido sentarse bajo un arbol a restaurar su energía

-ahhhh...uffff,vaya calor que hace no modelo A?

Ma:grey,soy un biometal no puedo sabér que tanto calor hace yo no sudo...a diferencia de ti

-y eso que soy un reploid,no me imagino como se sentirá un humano,pfffff que cansancio...duhh,ya no quiero seguir X_X

-y como se supone que salgamos de aqui si no quieres caminar? "que acaso piensas volar,o que?"

-...mmmm y si usamos la habilidad del modelo H y salimos volando de aqui?

\- Vaya grey que buena idea "me extraña eso no fue estúpido" bien y que esperas?

-espera un poco ,aún estoy cansado necesito algo de...(buscándo en sus bolsillos) esto!

De una de sus bolsas,sacó un E-cristal y como si fuera un maní se lo hecho a la boca,el mineral si revitalizo algo de la energia del joven,despues realizó la A-trans y cuando buscaba los datos del modelo H,escucho el crujido de varios árboles a lo lejos,así que fue a investigar

-(corriendo entre los árboles) que crees que sea eso modelo A?

-no lo se,pero suena muy cerca,debe ser algo grande para estar derribado los árboles

-hmmm...será mejor ser sigilosoy se quien es el indicado para eso...A-TRANS!

-bien pensado grey el modelo P,es perfecto para acercarse sin delatar tu posición

-(saltando de rama en rama al estilo naruto) jeje ves? tengo mis momentos de lucidez

-casi llegamos..." O_O !" ... grey sera mejor que te prepares la energia que siento es de un mechaniloide,y uno muy grande al parecer

-"un mechaniloide!" tsk bien al fin un poco de acción ya hace tanto,que no me divertía desde ese sujeto...como se llamaba...

-hablas de ese tipo de armadura verde que tenía un cañón sobre su hombro derecho,y estaba obsesionado con un tal X?

-si ese "como se llamaba?" ummm...nah! me da igual el punto es que hace tanto que no enfrentó a nadie

-"ahhh grey tu y tu espíritu de pelea..." un día de estos vas a encontrar algo más grande que tu y...EN EL NOMBRE DE ZERO,QUE ES ESO!? O_O

un enorme mechaniloide con forma de serpiente (identifica a la del intro stage de megaman zx pero el doble de grande ) rodeaba los árboles,como si estuviera buscando algo,la enorme serpiente se irguio y atacó con una embestida el arbol que tenía enfrente,derribandolo hey desde muy atras en las ramas de un arbol,veia al reptil mecánico moviéndose analizando sus movimientos y buscándo su punto debil

-hmmm...la parte de su pecho,se ve más frágil ese debe ser,bien hagámoslo modelo A,lista?

-este...yo,no creo que...

-A-TRANS! ADELANTE!

grey se abalanzó sobre la enore máquina como el modelo A,callendo en la cabeza del reptil al sentir la presencia del joven se movió violentamente para arrojarlo lejos, grey no pudo sostenerse y salio disparado hacia los cielos mientras se elevaba disparo ambas armas,al rostro del reptil,con un giro en el aire aterrizó de pie para levantar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de la víbora que no se despegaban de el,levanto sus armas frente a su rostro y comenzo a disparar hacia el punto que parecía el correcto,los disparos levantaron una nube de humo,grey con una sonrisa confiada penso que era todo su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la serpiente partio la nube de humo y se dirigia hacia grey con una embestida,impactandolo de lleno y estrellandolo contra un enorme arbol ,el golpe lo hizo escupir un poco de sangre,callendo de rodillas miro al,reptil que estaba tomando distancia para atacar otra vez

-mierda! Ahí viene!

-grey! sera mejor ocultarse,debemos analizar de nuevo a nuestro oponente!

-tsk,esta bien...pero necesito que se acerque...

Una vez tomada la distancia suficiente,la víbora se abalanzó de vuelta contra grey,pero el ya se esperaba esto y en el último momento se arrojó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque,la serpiente atravesó el arbol y grey aprovechó el ruido para ocultarse tras un arbol a varios metros del mechaniloide,de nuevo el reptil comenzo su búsqueda del reploid entre los densos árboles

-(hablando en voz baja) y bien grey que vamos a hacer

-no lo se,debe de tener un punto en alguna parte, "ya me dI cuenta que la parte de su pecho no es su debilidad"...tengo que pensar...

-sera mejor que te des prisa,... ahí viene

-tsk!..."esta justo al lado de nosotros...si no me muevo no se dara cuenta..."

El enorme reptil se asomó tras el arbol,pasando sobre grey solo por unos centímetros,pero al estar agachado no se percató de su presencia,al no encontrar nada la serpiente retrocedió

-vaya eso si que estuvo cerca...

-...no creo que haya sido todo...

-huh?

-algo trama...de otra manera,ya se habría retirado...

La víbora,se irguio de nuevo pero esta vez sólo miraba desde su posición,grey hacia lo mismo desde su escondite...el reptil sólo que quedó ahí parado

-por que no se mueve?

-no lo se...crees que los tiros que le di hayan tenido efecto?

-tal vez...quiza su sistema de rastreo ya no sirve

-bien me asegurare...(acercandose)..espero que ya no este acti...AHHH MALDICION!

apenas grey se asomó un poco,el reptil abrio su boca y disparo una especie de baba amarilla que se adhirió al arbol,derritiendo esa parte,no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite y moverse entre los árboles los disparos de ácido se acercaban más a el,hasta que tomo cobertura en una roca

-lo vez! Te dije que planeaba algo!

-sera mejor que pienses rapido,esta roca no aguantará mucho

-"rayos grey piensa!...hm!" hey modelo A,creo que tengo una idea!

-bien cual es!

-ves ese punto en su boca? como una especie de esfera, parece que de ahí genera el ácido...

-y como planeas darle estando s tanta distancia?

-quien dijo que lo hare a distancia?

\- O_o! No me digas que...!

\- A-TRANS! "espero que funcióne"

Grey como el modelo P se abalanzó de frente contra el mechaniloide esperando que su estrategia funcione,las cargas de ácido pasaban muy cerca de el pero gracias a la agilidad del modelo P las alcanzaba a esquivar por muy poco,a pocos metros comenzó a acumular energia en su brazo derecho mientras con la otra lanzaba kunais para tratar de hacer fallar a su enemigo,ya al estar frente al reptil dio un salto quedando justo a la altura de su boca,la víbora abrio la boca para soltar una carga directa contra su oponente,entonces grey al ver esto dejó salir la energía en su mano,generando una shuriken gigante y con toda la fuerza de su mano derecha la arrojó dentro de la boca de la máquina,rebanando el compartimiento del ácido que se vertió en su garganta,comenzando a derretirlo;el enorme reptil callo abruptamente,grey aterrizó de pie frente a su ya abatido contrincante y sólo dejó al ácido hacer su trabajo

-ha! que te parecio eso? " vaya eso estuvo cerca... -_-U "

-al fin terminó...sabes... no se por que pero creo que eres un masoquista?

-ha,no es para tanto...además no me hizo nada

-quieres que te recuerde el azote que te dio contra el arbol?

-uhh...olvidalo...creo que mejor nos vamos...

(crack)

-"!" (lanzando un kunai) sal de ahí! se que estas tras ese arbol!

Tras el arbol al que grey apuntó,salió una figura encapuchada que sólo miro al chico,con kunai en mano grey se acercó hacia la silueta y volvió a preguntar quien era y cuales eran sus intenciónes

-...

-y bien? Responde!

-...

G:de acuerdo...no me dejas opción...

-...espera...

-"mmmm?"

-tu eres...un reploid...verdad?

-...así es...

-...y también llevas un biometal contigo...no es asi?

-(hablando desde su mente) grey esto no me está gustando...no confíes en el...

-"no te preocupes,no lo hare"...por que te interesa saber?

La figura encapuchada se descubrió la cabeza,revelando a una mujer de unos 35 años,de cabello rubio,piel blanca y ojos azules,grey se sorprendió de esto ya que en la semana que llevaba en la selva nunca vio a nadie mas,la mujer era muy atractiva,algo que causó un ligero sonrojo en nuestro heroe

-tu eres una humana?

-podria decirse...creo que deberías seguirme,debo atenderte

\- "podria decirse?" atenderme? por que?

-por eso...

Grey miró su torso,donde vio que tenía una quemadura, provocada tal vez por algun salpicon de acido,la ropa de protección que cubría esa parte estaba derretida y además sangraba un poco,hasta después de que el joven se dio cuenta,fue cuando comenzó a sentir dolor

-(adolorido) como fue que...?

-Ves? Anda sigueme,debo tratar tu herida

-por que debería confiar en ti? Quiza y me llevas a una trampa...

-je..."igual de desconfiado que el"...no crees que de haber querido matarte,ya lo habria hecho?

-"touche"...esta bien,pero de una vez te aclaró que no confio en ti...

-de acuerdo primero trate tu herida,y luego hablamos

La mujer comenzo a caminar y grey la seguia a sus espaldas estando a una distancia considerable,algo en ella le resultaba muy intrigante al reploid

Apartamento de Raik

El joven investigador ya es su domicilio,comenzo a hacerse muchas preguntas,la más importante que era ese objeto que encontro en las ruinas de slither inc. el objeto le intrigaba tanto que pasaba horas mirandolo y tratando de averiguar su uso o la manera de hacerlo funcionar,ya en la habitación que el había adaptado como un laboratorio,fue donde comenzó a analizar el objeto muy a detalle,lo primero que busco fue el significado de ese símbolo en la parte trasera de la cápsula

-bien,manos a la obra...creo que lo mejor sera acceder a la información básica de la red,aunque si no encuentro nada pasare a la base de datos de slither inc,"ja,fue buena idea hacer un respaldo personal de los archivos,antes de entregarlos a Master Thomas"

Raik comenzo sus investigaciones,y sólo se detenía un momento para mirar el intrigante artefacto,tras algunas horas de no encontrar nada,tanto en la red como en la base de datos de slither,paso al escaneo quiza su composición le de alguna pista

-"sólo espero que esto no me lleve a un callejón sin salida" ya tengo suficiente con reportar a Master Thomas sobre que no encontramos "nada",meh...luego lidiare con eso "por ahora me interesa saber que eres"

(toc,toc)

-hm? "llaman a la puerta" espero que sea mi pedido de hentai que estaba retrasado... :-)

El chico abrio la puerta para encontrar a una jovencita de ojos color turquesa,cabello largo hasta los tobillos de color cobre y piel blanca;llevaba puesta una blusa negra unos pantalones entallados cafés y una bolsa gris a un lado (como una especie de mochila para laptop) la chica saludo jovialmente a raik

-HOLA RAIK,YA TE EXTRAÑABA! :-D

-"uhhh...tu no eres mi hentai -.-U" oh,hola Miranda que te trae por acá?

-je,acaso necesito alguna razón para visitar a mi mejor amigo? ademas desde que estas en esa excavación no te veo muy seguido

-(dejandole pasar)pues he estado ocupado,bastante a decir verdad

-ah si y se puede saber en que?

-mmmm...pues no se si deba decirte...

-(poniendo ojos de perrito) anda dime siiiiiiiiii?

Raik lo dudo un poco pero Miranda era la unica persona en la que confiaba,era su unica amiga desde que tenía memoria ya que muy pocos aguantaban el humor ácido y el sarcasmo de Raik,luego de pensarlo acepto y llevó a miranda a su laboratorio donde le enseño aquel objeto

-vaya! y que es?

-pues eso es lo que yo quisiera averiguar,pero por más que he investigado no he podido encontrar nada,no hay nada en la base de datos de slither ni en mi base de archivos personal ni tampoco en la red

-sabés nunca había visto nada como esto (tomando el objeto)...mira tiene un pequeño orificio bajo el emblema

-que?! déjame ver (tomando la capsula) no...no lo había notado...parece que aqui encaja un dedo..."me pregunto si..."

Raik puso su dedo índice sobre la pequeña abertura y luego sintio un pinchazo dejando una pequeña gota de sangre en el orificio,los ojos del objeto lanzaron un ligero flash para despues quedar inactivo de nuevo

-wow! Que fue eso, como lo hiciste?

-sólo puse mi dedo y... "!" "el orificio ya no esta!"

-crees que ya sirva?

-no lo se...parece inactivo de nuevo creo que debo investigar mas...

-por que no lo dejas por hoy? Ven te invito a comer algo

-...si,creo que despejarme un poco será bueno

-bien vamonos,el último en llegar invita las bebidas!

Miranda tomo del brazo a raik y lo llevo hasta la puerta,el chico antes de salir,vio hacia su laboratorio donde el objeto estaba sobre una mesa,inmobil como siempre noto que esas ranuras que asimilaban ojos parecia que lo estaban mirando...no le dio mucha importancia y cerró la puerta

Base de los guardianes (habitación de aile)

-Aile baja eso por favor!

-(gruñidos) NO...NO...TU NO VAS A DETERME!

-señorita aile por favor detengase!

Aile toma del cuello a un soldado de los guardianes y lo azota violentamente contra el suelo,luego llegan otros dos y tratan de retener a la chica pero fácilmente se libra del agarre,uno de ellos sale volando contra la pared por una patada que alie le da,y el otro retrocede unos pasos para des-enfundar su arma y apuntar a la chica

-Señorita por favor,que le pasa! detengase o tendre que abrir fuego!

-(gruñendo)...hazlo...

-"Qu-que" se lo advierto lo hare!

-no tienes las agallas...eres debil...(des-enfundando su saber) eres como el...sólo eres un peon de la resistencia...

-"resistencia?"...por favor reaccione! usted no es asi!

-...es cierto...AHORA SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! GRRRHHAAAA!

Aile usando el dash se abalanzó sobre el soldado que abrio fuego apenas vio sus intenciónes,las balas eran desviadas una a una por el saber de alie,al estar frente al soldado rebano su arma en 2 y despues con un tajo decapito al hombre...aile veia como la sangre fluia por el filo de su saber y como esta comenzaba a formar un charco alrededor del soldado,una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro...uno de los soldados que habían quedado fuera de combate recobró el sentido,levantandose pesadamente y tomando su rifle miro aquella escena que le provoco un miedo tremendo,pero sacando algo de valor de alguna parte apuntó contra esa figura que estaba de pie frente al cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros,queria salir corriendo de ahi pero su deber como soldado se lo impedía...la figura de armadura rojo vino,se dio cuenta de su presencia se giro y solo lo miro sin expresión alguna...el soldado trago saliva y sin dejar de apuntar pregunto

-Señorita aile,por que?

-...

-Aile! Por que haces esto!

-...aile?...quien es aile?...

-"?...de que esta hablando?"...sino eres aile...quien eres?

-...

-Responde...entonces...quien eres...

Aile no dijo nada,sólo miro al hombre fijamente...el soldado dio unos pasos hacia adelante y aile aún no se movia...el soldado ya estaba frente a la chica y cuando estaba por someterla,vio que aquel sable magenta comenzo a brillar un poco mas,estaba acumulando energía trato de retroceder pero fue muy tarde...aile levantó su sable sobre su cabeza,y con un un fuerte grito le dijo al soldado antes de partirlo en dos

-WARE WA MESSIAH NARI!

"CRASH!

-AHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!

Aile se despertó abruptamente,despues del grito jadeaba para tratar de recuperar el aliento,el sudor recorria su cuerpo y sus manos temblaban...después de tomar un respiro,llevó a sus ojos sus manos y comenzo a sollozar, segundos despues las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro

-(llorando) lo siento...lo siento mucho...yo no quería...pero esa no era yo...lo siento tanto...

El llanto parecia interminable no lloraba así desde hace mucho,y las veces que lo hizo sólo habian sido cuando perdío a su madre en el parque de diversiónes y cuando giro reapareció como un elf tras derrotar a serpent,cuando al fin pudo calmarse un poco se sentó en la cama y miro la luna que entraba por una de sus ventanas

-Se que no puedo cambiar el pasado...y se lo que hice...si pudiera remediar lo que cause..."fue culpa de ese biometal..." pero no puedo hacerlo...sólo fue una pesadilla...

La castaña siguio mirando el firmamento nocturno contemplando la luna que iluminaba su rostro,esperando que sus dudas desaparecieran,en momentos como ese le gustaria que giro nunca se hubiera ido

-ademas ese biometal ya no puede lastimar a nadie...se fue...junto con serpent...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 pesadillas...

Selva

Grey se encontraba en la casa de aquella mujer que estaba en medio del bosque,era como una cabaña pero más moderna,por fuera no era más impresionante que una casa pero por dentro era como un laboratorio del más alto nivel,el chico estaba sobre una mesa sentado aun transformado en megaman modelo A sólo que no traia puesto el casco y miraba hacia todas partes mientras la mujer preparaba algo con tubos de ensayo y matraces

-Y por que no vives en la cuidad? es muy extraño que alguien viva en medio de la nada (pregunto grey)

-tiene sus razones grey,de seguro vino a investigar algo o sólo quería paz "o tal vez este loca..." (dijo el modelo A desde la mente de grey)

-Je se ve que ustedes 2 se llevan muy bien no? Y cual es su historia chicos?

-Uhh? Como?

-si como fue que se conocieron

-Bueno...la historia es un poco larga...pero tratare de simplificarla

-estab bien,pero antes toma (dandole un frasco con un líquido verde neon)

-Uhhh...y esto es?

-no va a provocarle acne verdad? (hablo el modelo A)

-Jeje sólo bebelo...es una bebida especia que te ayudará a recuperar tu energía,esta hecha a base de E-cristals

-ah!? de verdad! (dijo grey para tomarse el líquido de un sorbo) ahhhhh...que refrescante! hace mucho que no bebia algo tan delicioso

-(sonriendo) es normal que te guste tanto,a los reploids les encantan los cristales,bueno y tu historia es?

-Ah si! perdon señorita...uhh...?

-Jeje mi nombre es maeki

-señorita maeki,pues mi historia va más o menos asi...

Grey comenzó a relatarle a la mujer todo lo que vivió desde que fue despertado,como término en la base de los hunters,como se convirtió en megaman modelo A y las batallas que tuvo que librar contra los otros megaman,la mujer se mostro muy interesada cuando le contó que aile era la elegida del modelo X y que además podía usar el modelo Z en una doble megamerge,entonces pregunto por el anterior usuario del modelo Z pero grey no supo responder

-Vaya aventuras que has vivido te importaria seguirme contando mientras te atiendo,tu herida sigue sangrando y parece que no lo notaste

-Ah,d-de acuerdo

-Ahh grey...aveces eres tan distraído..."si no flotara,ya me hubieras abandonado en un baño público"

La conversación continúo en una camilla metálica donde maeki conecto las conexiones principales de grey a un ordenador entonces le pidio que volviera a la normalidad,ahora sólo usaba aquel traje protecctor de color morado con el cierre del pecho abierto donde también tenía cables conectados,grey la miraba un poco dudoso pues no sabía si la mujer le haría algo,ahora ella estaba al lado derecho viendo con una lente la herida del chico,entonces grey continuó,hablo de los pseudodroides,de la trinidad,de como Master Albert fue corrompido por el poder y de como el fue creado para ser el contenedor de la mente de Albert,pero lo que más intrigo a la mujer fue el modelo A

-Entonces tu tienes la capacidad de copiar los datos de los pseudodroides y tambien de otros biometales!?

-Yep! Por lo que dijo Albert fui creado en base a sus datos y su habilidad de A-trans,ademas tengo los datos de todos los modelos exepto el W,nos fueron de mucha ayuda en la pelea contra Albert verdad grey?

-si...de no ser por ti estaría muerto

-Soy genial lo se,lo se...no me alavés

-Podrías mostrarme? (pregunto la mujer)

-Pero que hay de- !?

-Ah tu herida? No te preocupes ya termine

-uh?

Grey miro hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver que su costado derecho estaba como nuevo,entonces le pregunto al modelo A su opinión y este no se negó a mostrarle a la chica,realizó la A-trans aún acostado mostrándole los modelos H,L,F,P y Zx penso en enseñarle también los pseudodroides pero destruiría el lugar,maeki estaba totalmente asombrada

-Esa habilidad.."es de..."..modelo A sabes para que fuiste creado?

-Uhhh según yo fue para respaldar las habilidades obtenidas por Albert pero no estoy seguro...

-Ya veo..."queria un respaldo total además de una nueva personalidad,asi nadie sospecharia de el"

Maeki siguio con su labor y termino los últimos detalles,pero mientras lo hacía no dejaba de ver la complejidad de los sistemas de grey,se veía que era un reploid de diseño original

-que interesante...oye grey que edad tienes?

-Uh yo? señorita soy un reploid yo no envejesco

-Y si te dijera que no es asi?

-como!? se va a convertir en una pasa!?

-jeje...no me explique bien,mira tu cuerpo está diseñado para adaptarse a los cambios de tiempo,es decir puedes verte más maduro si lo deseas

-Entonces...puedo verme como alguien de más edad? sabes eso esta bien,no me gusta que me digan chico...

-Bueno es que pareces un joven de 13 años...déjame ver que puedo hacer,trataré de entender tus sistemas y tal vez te ayude

-Por favor,estoy harto que me digan "niño"

-Oye calmate chiquillo,y deja a la ingeniera trabajar

-Modelo A... :(

La mujer siguió en lo suyo y trató de entender los sistemas del chico,ahora se encontraba revisando su pecho pero aunque se veía muy concentrada en su labor,en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa

Apartamento de raik

Raik p.o.v

Ahhh,vaya dia...la excavación en las ruinas de slither inc. continuo muy temprano,y seguimos sin encontrar nada relevante además de aquel mechaniloide que yo vi cuando entre,le envíe un informe a Master Thomas para que deje de estar presionandome...espero que eso sea lo que busca...además antes que nada quiero saber que es esto? (tomando el objeto entre sus manos) nunca había visto algo parecido a esto,he visto los tan famosos biometales de los subordinados de Master Thomas y lo que pueden hacer..."solo se que ese sujeto esta loco"...jeje como quisiera que este fuera uno..."le enseñaria a esa zorra pechugona de atlas quien manda"...Miranda me dice que debería dejar esta obsesión...pero estoy seguro que esta cosa es mucho más que un bonito pisa papeles

Narracion 3ra persona

El joven dejo el artefacto en su escritorio y se recosto en su cama,aún sin despegar la mirada del objeto pero el cansancio y el trabajo terminaron por vencerlo y se quedó dormido,ahora en sus sueños el chico caminaba por un sendero de roca entre muchos escombros,había tanta destrucción que penso que estaba soñando con algun escenario apocalíptico pero descartó esa idea al llegar a una planicie muy grande en llamas,en su centro estaban los restos de una cápsula,asi que por curiosidad se acerco a ella

-Este tubo...se parece mucho a las cámaras de renacimiento donde los reploids descansan o son reparados...por como se ve intuyo que tiene unos 300 años mas o menos

El joven siguio caminando alrededor de la cápsula viendo sus detalles y características,lo que más llamo su atencion es que en la parte más alta de la camara había una letra

-"Z"? que significa? Por lo que parece el nombre del dueño empieza con esa letra,pero de quien sera?

Se dio la vuelta listo para irse pero frente a el aparcecio un sujeto,era un hombre de cabello rubio pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y amarrado con una cintilla azul a la altura de la nuca,usaba botas ajustadas con detalles dorados a la altura de los tobillos,protecciónes para los antebrazos,un cinturón blanco,la armadura pectoral era ancha y cubria todo el torso hasta empezando el abdomen,las hombreras eran cuadradas,blancas y con los borde del mismo color que casi toda la armadura,rojo vino y en su espalda una empuñadura dorada sobresalía detrás de su hombro derecho

raik sólo se sorprendió pués cuando el llegó no había nadie,entonces el hombre sa dio lo vuela y raik pudo mirar esos ojos rojizos que lo veian de forma despectiva

-Que? Oye quien ese tu?

-...

-Anda te estoy preguntado,quien eres? acaso tu estabas dentro de la capsula?

-...

-Mmm asi que un tipo callado no? (dándole la espalda) Bueno me da igual,yo me voy de esta casa de la ris-

-Pelea...

-Mande? Como dices?

-Defiendete humano...(caminando hacia el)

-"Ah que bien un busca pleitos"...ehhh,no gracias ya ayer me golpeo una chica asi qu-AHHHH!

Crash!

Afortunadamente en el último momento raik pudo ver a aquel hombre que caia hacia el con su sable en la mano, al estrellarlo contra el suelo se escucho un fuerte estruendo en todo el lugar

-De haber recibido eso me hubiera partido en 2 "tengo que defenderme pero no tengo armas!"

-ATACA!

-Ahh!

El rubio se impulsó hacia donde estaba el chico y con un tajo lateral trató de acabar con el,pero raik se agacho apenas e intento darle una patada para hacerlo caer,el rubio no tuvo problemas para parar su pie y lanzarlo contra un muro de escombros

Crash!

-ah maldición! Eso si que me dolió..."mierda...ese reploid es demasiado fuerte...ya tengo la desventaja al ser un humano,pero aun asi...por lo menos tengo que intentarlo

Raik tomó un tubo grueso de los escombros donde el estaba y luego se lanzo al ataque,el rubio vio las intenciones del chico y chocó armas con el,el fierro resultó ser útil ya que por su grosor no podía ser rebanado por aquel sable violeta pero aún asi la pelea no duro más de 5 minutos pues en un descuido aquel hombre le clavó el sable en el brazo y lo arrincono contra un muro,el joven se retorcia del dolor mientras el reploid sólo lo miraba despectivamente

-no vales la pena...

-ahhh...ghhhh..."carajo esto duele horriblemente"

-Donde esta tu odio,tu rencor,tu maldad...la sed de sangre donde quedó...

-Je...ghhh...creo que la deje en mis otros pantalones...ahhh...

-Y asi planeas ser mi heredero...

-Here-que?...ghhh...lo único que quiero de ti es que apartes esa cosa...

-...no eres más que un gusano...igual que el...asi que...no vale la pena que sigas viviendo...

El reploid estiro su mano izquierda y un ligero brillo apareció en su palma,raik trató de zafarse pero era inútil el dolor era increíble,entonces vio la mano del reploid acercandose a su rostro y justo en la palma vio el mismo simbolo que estaba en la capsula que encontró,antes de que esta se posara en sus ojos pudo escucharlo hablar

-no eres digno de mi poder...

Base de los guardianes

-gasp!

-Aile que pasa? Por que el sobresalto? (pregunto prairie)

-Senti...senti algo...fue un presentimiento muy extraño...

-Algo como que? Espero no estes hablando de una mal presentimiento

-No,no olvidalo..."fue una sensación tan extraña...como una corriente eléctrica recorriendome...

-comandante ya estamos sobre la zona sísmica que detectó el radar

-Bien,muestrame en pantalla

El soldado tecleo unos comandos y luego en la enorme pantalla mostró la localización,en un enorme radar aparecía un pequeño punto amarillo parpadeante

-como!? Esta justo debajo de nosotros

-atencion hemos detectado también una lectura extrana,una energía desconocida

-Muestrame las cámaras inferiores

-...(viendo el monitor) no puede ser...es thetis!

-que no habías dicho que el y el resto de los elegidos cayeron junto con ouroboros!?

-Eso pense...abran la escotilla principal,voy a entrar

-Entendido

-Aile que planeas hacer?

-Lo haré decirme que paso con el modelo Z y como fue que salió de ahi,asi sea a la fuerza!

Aile no espero y salió de la cabina hacia la parte despejada de la nave,mientras saltaba realizo la megamerge para llegar como megaman modelo X,mientras se hundia podía ver como la luz se hacía cada vez más escasa pero no tanto como para no ver que había ahi

-Aile eso es!?...

-si...son los restos de ouroboros...pero que estara haciendo thethis aqui..."esto no me está gustando"

Cuando por fin sintió el lecho marino camino despacio hasta donde comenzaban los pedazos de la enorme máquina que fue ouroboros,decido esperar hasta ver al chico y luego actuaría ya que thethis al ser el megaman de hielo tenía el terreno a su favor,se escondio detrás de un enorme coral mientras esperaba que el chico saliera aunque no tuvo que esperar tanto,minutos despues thethis salio nadando

-Vaya no se para que me habra pedido Master Thomas que viniera a buscar un núcleo en buen estado,este lugar es un desastre...pero no importa,mientras esté en el agua no puedo sentirme enojado

-Aile planeas atacarlo?

-No...pero si se hostil no dudare en defen-ack!

-Ey no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar,megaman modelo X?

Una enorme cuchilla de hielo paso rozando por centimetros la cara de aile,sabiendo de donde había venido salió de su escondite y transformo su brazo derecho en buster,thethis la veía con la misma sonrisa de siempre

-Vaya pero si es el megaman modelo X,a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-no juegues conmigo thethis,que haces tu aqui? (apuntando con su buster)

-Jeje yo nada sólo vine a nadar un poco,a estirarme y a buscar esto (dijo levantando su mano mostrandole el objeto)

-...que rayos.."parece un disco duro"...que demonios es eso y para que lo quieres?

-oh no es para mi,es un encargo...además ya es tarde,nos vemos luego megaman modelo X

-ey espera! como fue que saliste con vida de ouroboros y donde esta el modelo Z,dímelo!

-que como salimos,con mucha suerte eso tenlo por seguro...y no se donde esta tu biometal,luego de que te fuiste con ese niñato y de la caída de ouroboros lo perdi de vista...tal vez ya no existe,quien sabe...jeje nos vemos pronto aile,ah y si fuera tu me iría lo más pronto posible...

Dichas estas palabras thethis comenzo a brillar y luego desapareció,aile se quedó pensando pero luego recordo las palabras del chico y solicito la teletransportacion,al llegar al puente prairie la lleno de preguntas

-Aile que pasó? Que hacia thethis ahi? Donde esta?

-Antes de responder,mueve la base rapido

-...esta bien...hacia atras a toda marcha!

Los soldados no perdieron tiempo y activaron los retroimpulsores,apenas se alejaron 10 metros de donde estaban un enorme chorro de agua se elevó alcanzando a mojar parte de la proa

-que fue eso!? (dijo prairie)

-...por que volarian el lugar...sea lo que sea no querían dejar evidencia...(dijo aile)

-Crees que el megaman modelo L te haya dicho la verdad sobre el modelo Z (hablo el modelo X)

-no lo se...pero si están vivos algo traman...

-Si yo presiento lo mismo,los biometales han estado muy activos ultimamente

-no son ellos los que me preocupan,sino algo más...presiento algo más fuerte y peligroso que el resto de los elegidos...

-AILE CON UN DEMONIO QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR CON EL MODELO X DECIRME QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!

Aile salió de sus pensamientos y miro a la líder de los guardianes la cual echaba humo de los oidos pues quería saber que estaba pasando,trato de calmarla y luego le relató lo que pasó en el lecho marino,pero aún no se quitaba el presentimiento de que algo peor estaba por venir


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 WARE WA MESSIAH NARI!

Raik p.o.v

Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que me presente ante Master Thomas se me hizo muy extraño que ya casi no me pidiera hacer una excavación en algún otro lugar,pues antes de empezar a trabajar en las ruinas de slither hice otras 3 excavaciones que el me pidió,además siento que ha estado muy ocupado pues casi siempre que llegó esta con uno de esos "megaman"...pero bueno creo que esta mejor asi ya no tendre tanto trabajo extra ni tampoco llegare muerto a casa...ahora estoy en las calles de esta enorme cuidad esperado a que Miranda llegue,me siento en una banca y saco un cigarrillo...

-(soplando humo)Ahhh...que relajante...espero que ya no me necesite ese sujeto tan raro,aunque la paga es buena pero,nah! (poniendose el cigarro en la boca) prefiero mi libertad

pfff al fin un poco de tiempo libre,aunque a lo largo de toda esta semana no he parado de tener sueños extraños...desde aquel donde me encontre con ese sujeto rubio,tambien aquel donde otros 3 sujetos intentaron matarme eran 2 hombres y una chica y muy buena por cierto,ahora que lo pienso se parecían mucho a las armaduras que usan thethis,aeolus y la marimacha de atlas...

-Hmp me pregunto...que sera esa cosa,de verdad tendrá algún valor?...quiza sólo sea un pisapapeles lujoso...pero,esos sueños son tan...ahh,mejor ya no pienso en eso "mmmm...a que hora llega esta niña! el hecho de que seamos pareja ahora no le da derecho de tardarse tanto"

Me recargue en la banca y puse mis brazos sobre mi nuca,hace tanto que no miraba el cielo di un largo suspiro y luego cerré los ojos...

-que caraj-!? Donde estoy!

Oh no parece que dormite un poco,puedo ver a lo lejos una cuidad o lo que queda de ella,los edificios están en llamas y se oye el ruido de explosiónes acompañado de los gritos de la gente

-Que es este lugar...acaso hay una guerra?...y por que estoy viendo esto como si estuviera en un cerro...(miro hacia abajo)...AH...AH...ESTOY SOBRE...U-UNA MONTAÑA DE REPLOIDS!

los cuerpos de cientos de reploides masacrados estaban bajo mis pies,amputados,decapitados,destripados por asi decirlo,partidos a la mitad quien era capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad...además no sólo reploids...tambien puede ver varios humanos...el olor de la sangre combinada con el aceite invadia el entorno era algo digno de una película de horror,una voz me saco de mi estupefacción eran 2 hombres debajo de mi uno de ellos era castaño con ojos verdes traia una armadura azul muy deteriorada,el otro era un rubio y usaba armadura roja tambien muy maltrecha además sostenía un sable de color verde brillante

\- yo...nosotros..(dijo el castaño)..no peleamos para herir a nadie...no peleamos para esclavizar a nadie...nosotros sólo queremos construir un mundo,en el que todos puedan cooperar!

BOOM!

a lo lejos en lo que quedaba de la ciudad hubo una gran explosión,luego hablo el joven rubio mirándome fijamente

-Despues de haber luchado contra mi mismo,al fin lo he entendido...ahora se cual es mi motivacion...(apuntandome con su sable)...al fin puedo decirlo,mi poder no es para la destrucción...existe para proteger junto con mi amigo las cosas en la que cree!

q-que oigan de que hablan!?

Luego el joven rubio de armadura roja dio un par de tajos,el sonido eléctrico del sable cortando el aire fue muy intimidante,despues el castaño brillo por unos segundos y luego de que se desvaneciera el ruido ahora usaba una armadura negra con detalles dorados y además parece que tenía una especie de alerones como si fueran alas,pero aun no traia casco

-Desaparece,mi pesadilla!

-Adios,mi destino

-oigan,por que me miran asi?

Ambos jovenes comenzaron a acumular energía y despues convirtieron sus brazos en un tipo de cañones,estaban listos para eliminarme pero eso ya no me extraño

-yo no he hecho nada! por que quieren acabar conmigo!? (espere su respuesta pero esta nunca llegó)

-FINAL STRIKE! (gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo)

-raik!? estas bien!

La voz de miranda me despertó de golpe,ella me veia con una cara de duda y preocupación nunca me alegre tanto de ver esos ojos turquesa hasta ahora

-Si...no te preocupes todo esta bien...

-Seguro? Estabas moviendote muy erráticamente y hablas dormido

-De verdad,tranquila..."cuando va a terminar esto.." entonces a donde quieres ir?

-Seguro que estas bien? si quieres lo podemos dejar para despues

-Oye es nuestra primera cita como pareja,en serio no hay problema,entonces?

-Bueno tengo un poco de hambre,vamos por algo?

-Suena bien..."quiza eso me haga olvidar"...andando

Tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de aquella enorme ciudad,ella me platicaba sobre su dia pero aunque de verdad quería prestar atencion mi mente estaba en otro lado

Narr 3ra persona

Cuarteles de legión

Thomas miraba por uno de los enormes vitrales la inmensa cuidad,aeolus estaba detras de el como megaman modelo H y este tenía en las manos una especie de terminal

-Ya he vuelto con lo que me pidio

-Bien aeolus,buen trabajo

-para que necesita esto? En ese laboratorio no había nada además de unas cuantas cápsulas destruidas

-(risa leve) para derrotar a tu enemigo primero debes conocerlo,nunca olvides eso

-Si señor

Segundos despues apareció atlas junto con thethis,la chica se veía de muy mal humor y thethis como siempre mantenía esa sonrisa inocente

-Ya hemos vuelto y no no encontramos nada

-Si incluso busque en los lagos cercanos y no había nada importante además de maquinaria deshecha

-no entiendo Master Thomas para que nos envia a esas estupideces sin sentido,por que no mejor nos envia a acabar con los guardianes!

-ATLAS! NO CUESTIONES LA AUTORIDAD DE MASTER THOMAS! el sabe lo que hace

-"tch" como sea no hayamos nada...

-admitelo atlas,fue divertido yo pude nadar un poco

-si quieres conservar tus dientes cierra la boca...antes de que te los aranque

-Atlas entiendo tu frustración,pero debo pedirte que guardes la compostura y también respeto...recuerda quien te saco de ahi

-(apretando los dientes) si...Master Thomas...

Atlas de muy mal modo se quedó en silencio,aeolus conversaba con Thomas y thethis se sentó en el suelo mientras esperaba su siguiente asignación,entonces la puerta se abrio llamando la atencion de todos menos de Thomas,un reploid leon parecido a blizzard wolfang pero de color amarillo

-ah thunderclaw al fin llegas,ya terminó la excavación?

-si mi señor,el mechaniloide esta listo para su traslado

-Bien,bien diles que lo traigan de inmediato

-Como ordene,señor Thomas

-Hmp! Un pseudodroide? Aún sigue fabricando baratijas

-Parece que no le agrado mucho,puedo saber el por que señorita atlas

-Por que ustedes son unos inútiles...siempre son derrotados de la manera más cruel y humillante,si me lo preguntan a mi ustedes sólo son-

Antes de que terminara de hablar una ráfaga de viento se sintió en la amplia sala;thethis y aeolus se cubrian con uno de sus brazos,atlas se quedó estática mientras sentia un filo muy frio en su cuello,en menos de un segundo thunderclaw se había puesto detrás de ella con el borde de su mano presionando su cuello (como la excalibur de shura de capricornio)

-Chatarra...

-Somos más que eso señorita,mucho mas...

-"En que momento se movio!?"...(penso atlas)

-Cuide sus palabras esta chatarra no tiene problemas en eliminarle si se vuelve un impedimento

-Ya thunderclaw,calma puedes retirarte (hablo Thomas)

-(bajando el brazo)...entendido señor...

-"Como lo hizo?"(penso aeolus)

-"Eso si que fue rapido"(penso thethis)

-ustedes tambien retirense,los llamare si los necesito

Sin decir nada todos se retiraron,Thomas siguió viendo por la ventana mientras pensaba en muchas cosas y no pudo evitar sonreír,todo iba como el lo esperaba incluso no noto aquellos ojos rojos que veian todo desde el ducto de ventilación

La noche había caido en la cuidad y sobre esta sobrevolaba una enorme aeronave,aile estaba en la cubierta viendo el espectaculo de luces frente a ella,en la torre de legión Thomas habia mandado llamar a aeolus,y en las calles de la cuidad raik junto con su ahora pareja miranda caminaban entre el mar de luces que era la cuidad

-jaja ah,eso si que fue divertido jaja

\- ):|eso no fue graciosos,se me metió el betún hasta los oídos!

-pero fue tan hilarante,luego de que te caiste en el pastel,escupiste la cereza y luego además le cayó en el plato a otra mujer jajajaja!

-"mhhh...no se por que pensé que seria buena idea malabarear los postres"...si,si ya se me convertí en un pastel gigante...JA JA JA

-Ah tienes algo de betún

-donde?

-Aqui

Miranda lo atrajo hacia ella y le planto un beso en los labios,el chico no se resistió y se dejó llevar,al principio no estaba muy convencido de que su relación fuera a funcionar pero luego del dia que pasaron hoy,estaba seguro que miranda era muy especial

-sabes? desde que nos conocemos siempre quise hacer eso (dijo Miranda relamiendose los labios)

-Tienes suerte,encontraste al mejor

-ay no te alabes,no eres tan bueno

-Y si no lo soy por que estas conmigo?

-Touche

Raik tomó su mano y siguieron su camino,pero fueron interceptados por un joven de cabello verde y ojos

carmín

-Aeolus que haces aqui?

-Cumpliendo una petición de Master Thomas

-Ah haciendo méritos con el jefe eh? bien por ti,y que te ofrecio? Una oficina más grande con secretaria?

-el me ha dicho que las investigaciones que realizaste fueron un éxito y te agradece tus servicios

-Ok..."y si mejor me da dinero?"

-Tambien tengo otra misión

\- ah si,y esa es?

-Disponer de ti

Aeolus hizo su transformacion y sin perder tiempo creo una onda cortante que iba hacia raik y miranda,este no se quedo quieto y jalo a la chica a un callejon evadiendo el ataque,mientras corrían raik miraba hacia atras de vez en cuando para evitar encontrarse con el megaman modelo H

-oye que sucede!? Por que ese sujeto quiere eliminarte

-no lo se! no tengo nada en contra de Master Thomas "además de creer que es un idiota"

-Bueno iré a ver,tu quédate

-Pero Miranda!

-Pero nada! te quiere a ti,no a mi

La chica de cabello cobre se asomó con mucho cuidado por el callejon,al no ver nada le hizo una señal a raik de que se acercara este tomo su mano y juntos comenzaron a caminar por el estrecho callejon,pero detrás de ellos apareció aeolus levitando entonces miranda se puso frente a raik para evitar que el megaman le hiciera daño

-tu no eres mi objetivo chiquilla,muevete (dijo aeolus)

-Por que quieres hacerle daño!? (grito miranda)

-por que Master Thomas me lo pidió,el dijo que ya que terminaron las excavaciones no lo necesitamos,además podría ser un inconveniente en sus planes...

-Pero de que habla ese loco,"planes?" yo no se de que esta hablando,todos los archivos de mi investigación los tiene el! (dijo raik poniendose delante de miranda)

-no me importa,lo que el ordena debe acatarse

Aeolus uso el impulso de sus alas y tacleo a ambos chicos, entonces se dio la vuelta rápidamente y agitó sus sables creando una cruz de viento (sonic boom) que iba justo hacia raik que trataba de levantarse

-muere...

-Ah carajo!? "parece que aqui acabo todo..." (cerrando los ojos)

SLASH! splat!

\- q-que?...(abriendo los ojos)...n-no...mi-mi-miranda...MIRANDA!

Cuando raik abrio los ojos vio a la chica de cabellos cobrizos frente a el con los brazo extendidos hacia los lados,el impacto de la técnica fue tan fuerte que salpico una poco de sangre en los muros y algunas gotas tocaron la cara de raik,antes de que se desplomara raik la sostuvo en brazos mientras veía como la vida se le iba poco a poco,aquella cruz se había tatuado en el pecho de la joven y no paraba de sangrar

-Miranda por que! (poniendo una de sus manos en su rostro) Yo debía morír,no tu!

-Jeje...por que ahora...somos pareja...yo te cuido...y...tu a mi...

-Pero yo no pude! por mi culpa estas-

-no fue tu culpa..(tosiendo sangre)...fue de ese sujeto...entonces ese es un megaman...de los que...tanto me hablabas

-Miranda...aguanta...por favor...

-Se fuerte...y vive...como lo hacía cuando estabas conmigo...(cerrando los ojos)

-No! nonononono..(recargandola contra su cuerpo)...AHHHHH!

-Tsk,amor...una estupidez en la que creen los débiles...no te preocupes,la verás en muy poco

Aeolus creo un segundo sonic boom,este iba directo hacia el chico que seguia abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la chica,pero el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose fue lo único que aeolus escucho,raik a pesar de recibir el impacto de lleno ni se inmuto pues el ataque ni lo rozo

-Como? Deberias estar muerto

-...TU...VAS...A...PAGAR...POR...ESTO...

-hmp,palabrería inútil...muere de una vez "sonic boom!"

(sonido de vidrio rompiéndose)

-Pero como!? Por que no puedo tocarte?

-Ghhh...tu maldito!...ghhhh...ella era mucho más que mi pareja,ella era mi mejor amiga!...ghhh...VOY A SALPICAR TU SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES!

raik dejo a miranda en el suelo y se levantó viendo fijamente al megaman,aeolus noto que ahora sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color rojo carmesí además una serie de descargas eléctricas comenzo a rodear su cuerpo

-huh? Que fue eso? vi una luz morada a lo lejos...

-aile estoy detectando una gran energía,pero no se de donde viene

-Tendrá algo que ver con ese haz que vi?

Hm?... hace unos momentos vi un rayo que salió del centro de la cuidad...será alguno de mis pseudodroides?...llamaré a thunderclaw por si acaso...

( watch?v=hsT_bXf_Ca0 ) oiganlo desde aqui hasta el fin del cap,es jodidamente increíble!

-"que es esto,no lo entiendo?" por que hay energía emanando de el?

-TU DESGRACIADO! VAS A PAGAR CON TU VIDA LO QUE HAS HECHO...VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA!

-sólo si lo permito,thunder twister!

Aeolus cargo energia en sus sables y luego las agitó violentamente creando 2 tornados que iban directo hacia raik,pero antes de tocar al chico estos se disolvieron en el aire raik dio un fuerte alarido de furia que resono en la cuidad,luego comenzó a elevarse en una esfera de energia violeta que liberaba cargas eléctricas hacia todas partes,aeolus no perdió tiempo y comenzo a atacar con sus armas pero no podía tocar al joven,entonces desde el cielo un relámpago rojizo cayó sobre raik luego pudo ver como frente a sus ojos comenzaba a materializarse la cápsula que había encontrado en las ruinas,además pudo oir una voz en su mente

-Al fin has demostrado que eres digno de mi poder...tu eres mi elegido

-Ghhhh...ghhhh!

-Siente como el odio,la venganza y la sed de sangre se apoderan de ti...estas dispuesto a ser consumido a cambio de la venganza?

-Ghaaa! SI! SI ASI PUEDO ACABAR CON ESE CABRON QUE ASI SEA!

-entonces,te concedo mi poder...

Raik tomó la cápsula en sus manos y despues grito algo que dejó a aeolus muy sorpendido

-MEGAMERGE!

-como!? el es un-!

La esfera de energía se volvió de color rojo sólido y comenzo a generar aun mas rayos,aeolus tuvo que taparse con sus brazos para poder ver un poco y no recibir uno de los impactos de energia,segundos despues la esfera se disolvio y todo volvió a la normalidad,el peliverde espero a que se disipara el polvo para poder ver lo que había ocurrido y cuando el humo desaparecio vio que ya no estaba el mismo raik de hace unos minutos atras

El joven de cabello negro usaba una armadura de color rojo vino casi en su totalidad,las botas eran ajustadas con detalles dorados a la altura de los tobillos y en las rodillas tenian una espina blanca,usaba un cinturón blanco y una especie de traje de malla negro de cuerpo completo debajo,la parte del pecho era ancha con orbes verdes a la altura de los pectorales y un anillo dorado a la altura del cuello,sus hombreras eran cuadradas de color blanco con los bordes rojo vino,en los antebrazos usaba protecciones llegando casi hasta los codos con guantes negros con la parte de los dedos en blanco,su casco era del mismo color rojo tenia 2 pares de cuernos con la parte superior de la cabeza de color blanco y a la altura de la frente había un diamante de color azul,tenia una larga cabellera rubio palido sujetada por una cintilla azul y en la espalda por detrás de su hombro derecho sobresalía una empuñadura dorada

-Asi que eres un megaman? Que clase de modelo es ese? (dijo aeolus poniendose en guardia)

-...megaman?...modelo?...yo no soy nada de eso...YO SOY EL MESIAS!

Si se preguntan por que le di la apariencia del cuerpo original de zero,es por que si mal no recuerdan weil lo robó para crear a omega,además en mi opinión asi debió ser el modelo OX,pues me gusta más que a que sea un "zero" de diferente color como en la saga zero...por que capcom,por que! dejen sus reviews y nos leemos luego


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

El mesías y el guardián de los cielos,200 años despues...

Aeolus estaba asombrado ante lo que acababa de ver,como es posible de que ese joven llamado raik haya resultado ser un megaman,nunca sintió energia de biometal emanar de el,incluso estando como humanos normales se puede presentir ese poder entre "megamans" esto si que fue una sorpresa,quiza y por eso es que master thomas le haya pedido que disponga de el

-que clase de modelo es ese,habla! De donde lo obtuviste? (dijo aeolus)

-...

-Responde o te sacare la verdad,anda habla!

-(miro sus manos) he vuelto...y no como una sombra de lo que solía ser...

-Que me respondas imbécil!

Aeolus se impaciento por la actitud del rubio asi que para llamar su atencion,creo una onda cortante que iba directo a la cabeza de raik,a pocos céntimetros de decapitarlo y con un movimiento demasiado veloz para los ojos del megaman modelo H el chico desenfundo el sable que llevaba en la espalda y lo puso frente a el bloqueando el ataque del peliverde,la onda fue cortada en 2 y se estrello con las paredes detrás de raik,este miro hacia arriba y su vista se afilo

-Tu...(apunto con el sable)

-Bien,por lo menos sabes como usar tus armas pero que tan bueno eres en la pelea raik...acaso sabes atacar?

-que haces tu aqui,tu deberías estar muerto...

-Ja! muerto yo!? si que estas loco...parece que el poder del biometal te afectó el cerebro

-si tu estas aqui significa que ellos tambien están vivos...(apretando la empuñadura) entonces el también esta aqui...

-Como!? Deja de divagar estupideces y respondeme,o te llevaré ante Master thomas a testificar

-Guardian de los cielos tu y el resto de los tuyos han traicionado a nuestro señor weil,y deberán ser

eliminados por su osadia...(apuntando con el saber)

-Que? "Quien es Weil?"...esta bien,como aún no has respondido mi pregunta te llevaré ante Master Thomas,resistirse es inúti..(cruzandose de brazos)..rindete ahora y tal vez tenga pied-

-RYUUENJIN!

Fwoosh!

El peliverde no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando a pocos centímetros de su rostro paso el filo de la espada de raik envuelta en llamas,con un sólo salto había alcanzado al megaman modelo H,para alejarse le dio una patada en el pecho al megaman color vino este solo dio una vuelta y aterrizó en el suelo sin ningún daño

-"En que momento salto!?" no me percaté! (encendió sus sables) este sujeto es muy rápido,pero ahora que se su elemento la ventaja es para mi...asi que quieres pelear,comencemos entonces¡

En cuanto aeolus término de hablar raik se abalanzó al duelo,sosteniendo su sable en la mano derecha con el filo hacia atras y al impulso del dash,aeolus se mantuvo firme y puso sus espadas cruzadas frente a el esperando el impacto,a pocos metros del choque de sables aeolus creo un sonic boom que dio en el blanco creando una bola de humo,aeolus sonrío ante su victoria pero de la densa capa de humo apareció raik el cual había saltado y sostenia su sable sobre su cabeza,el megaman de los cielos puso sus espadas sobre su cabeza para evitar el impacto,al aterrizar raik,los sables de ambos chocaron y se enfrascaron en una incrusijada mientras se veían a los ojos,ambos imprimian más fuerza en estos esperando una oportunidad

-"Este sujeto es fuerte...pensé que sería más facil de derrotar..."(penso aeolus)

las chispas brincaban y el sonido de electricidad invadia el ambiente,pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los 2 cedía ni un centímetro,aeolus comenzó a cargar energia en sus sables penso que quiza con la diferencia de poder podría despegarse de raik y contraatacar en ese mismo instante,cuando la carga estaba llegando a su máximo punto el peliverde no se percató de que debajo de ambos sables había una desagradable sorpresa

(sonido de energia acumulandose)

-"Que mier-!? Que es ese ruido? (mirando hacia abajo) MALDICIÓ-!

Boom!

-Ahhhgg! "demonios lo olvide!"

Aeolus fue atacado por una enorme carga de plasma,proveniente del buster de raik,cuando el peliverde giro en el aire para recuperar el equilibrio vio como otra bola de energia de color blanco iba directo hacia el asi que se movió a un lado para evitar el disparo,pero lo que no pudo evitar fue la onda cortante que venía detrás del tiro de plasma,aeolus se puso una mano en el pecho en cuanto el dolor paso y se dio cuenta de que el chaleco protector tenía una cortada

-(aterrizando) "esto no puede ser!? Este infeliz esta ganado!" Ya no me andare con juegos,yo tengo la ventaja...(apretó sus sables con fuerza) un ataque elemental bastará para darme la ventaja...oye tu! (le apunto) VEN POR MI!

-rendirse sería mejor guardian...(dijo raik apuntando con el buster de su brazo izquierdo) tal vez si lo haces lord weil tenga piedad de ti

-deja de decir estupideces y pelea!

El rubio sólo lo miro serio,despues tomó de nuevo su sable y se lanzó al ataque usando el dash esto era justo lo que estaba esperando el peliverde,a pocos céntimetros del choque aeolus liberó una gran cantidad de energía creando un violento tornado alrededor de el,entonces se elevó al centro de este y comenzó a arrojar ondas cortantes hacia raik,este salto hacia atras para evadir los múltiples ataques que iban hacia el,mientras el peliverde veía con suma atencion a su rival esperando el momento en que se descuidara,pero el rubio era muy rápido asi que incremento la velocidad de sus ataques enviando más ondas cortantes,lo cual si estaba surtiendo efecto pues raik se alejaba cada ves mas

-"es ahora o nunca..." TRAGATE ESTO!

Del enorme tornado surgieron 2 esferas de electricidad que iban directo al rubio,saltó hacia atras para evadir el ataque pero nunca espero una tercera bola que inevitablemente dio en su espalda,la electricidad invadió su cuerpo paralizandolo ahora estaba a merced del megaman modelo H que no espero ni un segundo para contraatacar,con un impulso salió del tornado como si fuera un misil,sujetaba ambos sables en las manos y cuando estuvo frente a su rival liberó toda esa energia que golpeo en el pecho a raik mandandolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra un muro

Crash!

-(jadeos) je...je que te pareció mi super sonic boom...dudo mucho que te puedas levantar despues de eso...ahora vendrás conmigo,de seguro Master Thomas tiene muchas preguntas para ti

Aeolus miraba confiado hacia el muro donde se había estrellado raik,supo que el joven de seguro se volvería a levantar y asi fue,de la oscuridad de aque hoyo se escucharon algunas rocas y luego el sonido de pasos,cuando raik llegó al borde de la pared sólo miro a su oponente con la misma mirada que había mantenido durante todo el combate,ahora estaba un poco sucio y un hilo de sangre bajaba por el lado derecho de su boca,además su armadura tenía la marca de una cruz en todo el pecho,se limpió la sangre sin mirar su mano y luego salto hasta quedar frente a aeolus,el cual se veía algo cansado

-Mejoraste...(dijo raik)...antes no eras ni capaz de resistir uno de mis ataques...

-Ah...ah...de que demonios hablas?...esta es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos...

-"Primera vez? Tal parece que alguien altero su memoria..." has mostrado gran resistencia guardián...pero (dándole la espalda) aún no es suficiente...es mi turno...(viendo sobre su hombro)

Aeolus se sobresalto para sus adentros cuando vio la mirada del rubio,ya no tenía esa mirada fría y hostil esta ahora se había vuelto amenazante y además pudo ver que una mueca siniestra se formaba en su rostro

* * *

Base de los guardianes

-Que es esto...(dijo aile)...esta energia...

-es un poder increíble...se parece a el de serpent y al de albert...pero emana hostilidad (dijo model X)

La chica de cabello castaño estaba en la proa de la nave mientras veía hacia la ciudad,hace unos momentos el destello de unos relámpagos además de una haz de luz de color rojizo rompieron la tranquilidad del cielo nocturno y llamaron su atencion,luego de que estos cedieron comenzo a sentir una presencia que emanaba gran cantidad de energía, sin apartar la vista del centro pensaba en la persona que pudiera poseer esa cantidad de poder

-Dudo mucho que sea de un pseudodroide..."y si es de Albert?" (dijo aile apretando sus manos)

-la energia de los demas elegidos tampoco concuerda con la que estoy sintiendo...y si se trata de un nuevo enemigo (dijo model X)

-No...no lo se...esta aura es hostil e intimidante...como si su único objetivo fuera destruir... (gasp!) "se parece a la de!?"

De un momento a otro la joven se sobresalto y comenzó a correr de vuelta al centro de mando,el biometal le pregunto el por que de esa actitud esta respondio diciendo que si no se daban prisa y llegaban a ese lugar, algo muy malo se desataria en este mundo

* * *

Cuarteles de legión

En la torre principal los elegidos del los modelo veían en dirección a la zona más urbanizada de la cuidad pues hace unos momentos un evento no muy comun había llamado su atencion,miraban a través de las enormes ventanas esperando saber que fue ese haz de luz que aparecio de la nada

-Oye Atlas que crees que haya sido eso? (pregunto thethis)

-Hmp(cruzandose de brazos) como si lo fuera a saber,que crees que soy,adivina!?

-Oye calma,sólo quise preguntar,no deberíamos ir a investigar?

-Ja! Y para que!? De seguro es otro de los locos experimentos de Master Thomas o quiza alguno de esos obsoletos pseudodroides que se volvió loco,sea lo que sea no me importa (dijo dándose la vuelta)

-hmm...eres la primera persona a la que veo que no le da curiosidad por saber que pasa ante algo desconocido...(puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza)

-Tienes algún problema con eso!? (dijo mirando al chico con una mirada molesta)

-se detectaron 2 presencias desconocidas en la ubicacion 57',21'...Calculando niveles de energía

De entre las sombras y sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes siarnaq apareció con su característico tono frio y voz mecánica,miraba a través del vitral en la misma dirección

-Análisis terminado...energia megaman detectada...

-que!? "deben ser los guardianes" (penso atlas)

-Como (mirando por la ventana)Y quienes son? (pregunto thethis)

-objetivo#1...hablilidad:vuelo,arma:sables gemelos,elemento:electricidad,energia 45% y en descenso

-esa descripción concuerda con aeolus...que esta haciendo ahi? (dijo atlas mirando por el vidrio)

-Estara peleando con el megaman modelo A? O tal vez con el Z? (ppenso thethis)

-Objetivo#2habilidad:desconocida,arma:saber,elemento:desconocido, energia:calculando...error: lectura demasiado grande para ser calculada

-Saber? Hmp! Debe estar peleado con esa tal aile...maldito...no nos invito...(dijo atlas)

-no creo que sea ella Atlas,no recuerdas que el modelo Z se separo de ella para contenernos? Yo nunca vi que volvieran a unirse

-ey tu siarnaq,dinos si es ella (ordeno atlas)

-Analizando...error:lecturas de energía no concuerdan con sujeto:megaman model Z

-Y que tal ese chico? (dijo thethis cruzandose de brazos) es el?

-Analizando...error:lecturas de energia no concuerdan con sujeto:megaman model A

Thethis y Atlas cruzaron miradas si no era aile ni grey quien más podía ser,no había otros megaman...atlas penso en que tal vez era ese pseudodroide llamado thunderclaw pero no coincide lo que dijo acerca de que lleva un saber,thethis sugirio que tal vez era el otro modelo que aile llevaba,el model X pero al recordar lo que dijo siarnaq también descartó esa idea,mientras ambos pensaban Siarnaq volvio a hablar con esa voz fría y mecánica

-Analizando...análisis terminado:parámetros de energia concuerdan con sujeto:model W,sujeto:Master Albert, probabilidad de identificacion: 80%

-QUE!? MASTER ALBERT! (dijo Atlas) sigue vivo!

-Pero pensé que ese chico lo había derrotado?! (dijo thethis)

-Habra que averiguarlo,MEGAMERGE! (Grito Atlas)

-Yo también voy,megamerge!

Ambos jóvenes se transformaron y salieron corriendo hacia el trans-server,thethis le pregunto a siarnaq que si no venía pero este no respondió,cuando ambos desaparecieron tras las puertas el joven de cabello vino convertido en megaman se quedó ahi mirando por la ventana,minutos despues una densa neblina púrpura lo envolvio y desaparecio entre las sombras del oscuro lugar

* * *

-Hu,ha,huu! (grito raik dando un tajo hacia abajo)

-Ghahh por poco y me da!

Desde hace algunos momentos el rubio había comenzado a atacar al megaman model H sin detenerse,este apenas y podia moverse para evadir sus ataques,aeolus había intentado enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo pero el uso de la técnica lo había agotado bastante,y el enfrentamiento con sable no era una opción pues raik fácilmente se sobreponia al no estar agotado

-De verdad creiste que lo anterior iba en serio!? (grito raik con el sable sobre su cabeza)

-Rayos! "Venga cuerpo,muevete!

-GRHAAA! (rugio el rubio)

CRASH!

Aeolus evadio por milímetros el ataque de raik,el saber cargado de energia hizo un increíble estruendo al chocar con el suelo agrietandolo y además derrumbando la pared que aún estaba a algunos metros enfrente,el peliverde trataba de encontrar un patrón en los ataques del joven pero este se abalanzó antes de que pudiera pensar,con sus sables contrarrestaba cada intento de ser apuñalado pero sus fuerzas se acaban rápidamente,raik trataba de acuchillar al joven mientras se reia como un desquiciado y su mirada ahora era la de un psicópata

-"d-demonios...estoy demasiado cansado...si me descuido un poco me matara..." que rayos es este tipo! (puso su sable al frente)

-jaja,jajaja...MHAHAHAHA! (raik dio un tajo hacia la derecha)

-Khaaa! Mi hombro!

Aeolus no pudo anticipar el golpe del rubio lo que le costo la armadura del hombro izquierdo,además del dolor soltó uno de sus sables,pero antes de que raik acabara con el uso sus impulsores y se elevó aterrizando en un techo cercano,cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos presiono su herida con su mano derecha la cual sangraba demasiado,mientas el liquido vital bajaba por su brazo izquierdo trataba de comprender como era posible que estuviera perdiendo

-Como fue posible que haya partido mi armadura...(mirando su mano ensangrentada) que clase de saber es ese!

Tap,tap,tap (wallkick)

-Maldicion ahi viene! (tomó su saber y miro por el borde del edificio)...donde esta?

Tap,tap,tap

-Ah,por detrás! (dándose la vuelta)...sal maldito...SAL!

Aeolus miro hacia todos lados buscando a su rival,pero este no daba señales por ninguna parte lo cual lo ponía un tanto nervioso,sólo se escuchaba el silencio nocturno y la respiracion agitada del peliverde

-se que estas por aqui...y cuando salgas...(apretando su sable)...

Aeolus esperaba la más mínima señal de que su oponente se acercaba,escucho un crujido y sin pensarlo 2 veces lanzó una onda cortante que destruyó una parte del borde del techo,la nube de polvo se disipo pero no había rastros del rubio asi que se relajo un poco

Crash!

Un error que le costó muy caro pues raik surgió del suelo riendo como un demente con su sable en mano, mientras caia la luz de la luna enmarcaba su silueta dándole un aspecto más intimidante,aeolus se dio la vuelta y miro esos ojos carmesi llenos de locura y sed de destrucción,un escalofrio recorrió al peliverde de pies a cabeza cuando escucho al rubio hablar con ese tono frio y despiadado

-Shungokusatsu...

* * *

Y asi termina otro capítulo,para los que se lo preguntan el "shungokusatsu" es una técnica unica de omega,la utiliza en el Zx,estoy seguro de que la han visto pero al oir el nombre no la reconocerian,si quieren saber cual es búsquen en megaman wiki,nos vemos¡


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 re-inicio

Nave de los guardianes

Aile desde la proa presionaba a prairie para ir más rápido,además ya estaba transformada en megaman model X por si la situación se ponía difícil,mientras miraba el punto de la cuidad donde habia ocurrido ese fenómeno no noto que prairie salió a la cubierta a saber el por que de la insistencia de su amiga en dirigirse a ese lugar

-Estamos cerca,puedo sentirlo! (dijo aile mirando hacia el frente)

-dime aile,por que tanta insistencia en ir a donde cayo ese rayo,es algo sobre lo que nos debamos preocupar? (pregunto prairie)

-"yo espero que no" no...sólo tengo un extraño presentimiento...(llevo sus manos a su pecho)

-"No creo que debas ocultarle la verdad a prairie,si le dices ella podrá ayudarnos" (dijo model X en la mente de aile)

-"No estoy segura de que sea el...bueno ese biometal...si lo hago sólo se alterará,no recuerdas el daño que hice cuando estaba en mi poder"

-"De no ser por que no eres su elegido,no te habría soltado nunca...te habrías convertido en una máquina asesina"

-Es por eso que tengo miedo de que haya vuelto...(hablo aile en voz baja)

-Como dices? (dijo prairie mirandola)

-No,nada sólo hay que darnos prisa..."ruego por que nadie lo tenga en su poder"...

* * *

**al otro lado de la cuidad**

-Cuanto falta para llegar!? (dijo Atlas algo irritada)

-Casi estamos,ahi es por esos edificios...(Respondió thethis señalando con su dedo)

La chica de cabello rojizo y el peliazul se dirigían hacia donde ocurrió ese evento,atlas saltaba de techo en techo mientras que thethis iba montado en un dragón de hielo,este le sugirio subir con el para llegar más rápido,pero ella obio se negó y dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda,thethis trató de insistir pero al conocer el carácter de la chica sabría que sólo la enfadaria asi que siguieron su camino en silencio,thethis miro hacia un lado apartando la vista de la luna entonces vio algo que llamo su atención

-Ey,Atlas! (sin dejar de ver)

-Que rayos quieres!,ya te dije que no subire contigo...

-No,mira hacia alla (señaló con la cabeza)

Atlas volteo y a su derecha a una gran distancia pudo ver una enorme nave que iba a toda prisa justo hacia el centro de la cuidad

-Vaya,vaya...pero si son los guardianes...jeje esto se pondrá interesante...(sonrio con malicia)

-Entonces...no son ellos?,pensé que si

-Que dijiste? A que te refieres? (dijo atlas mirandolo)

-Pensé que ese fenómeno quiza lo causaron ellos,pero si se dirigen hacia ahi y nosotros vamos en camino...a quien le pertenece esta energía? (se rasco la cabeza) Tal vez lo que dijo siarnaq es verdad y Master Albert volvió

-Ja! como sea,cuándo lleguemos lo averiguaremos... Y si es el...(su mirada se afilo) quisiera re-pagarle el favor que nos hizo al llevarnos a ouroboros y casi morir ahi...(levantó uno de sus cañones frente a su cara)

* * *

-Aun sigues siendo inferior a mi...(dándose la vuelta)

-Ahhh...ghhh...hhhh...(quejidos)

-Espero que el resto de tus compañeros den más pelea (levantó la vista)

Raik miro hacia el cielo,primero vio hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda,entonces una sonrisa ligera llena de confianza se dibujó en su rostro,miro detrás de su hombro y ahi estaba aeolus,este yacía en el suelo con la mirada débil y pérdida,como la de un cadáver,su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes de sable y su armadura estaba tan dañada que emitia algunos chispazos,su casco estaba detrás de el partido por la mitad,pequeños hilos de sangre bajaban de cada una de sus heridas y comenzaban a formar un lago alrededor del cuerpo del joven,cualquiera que lo viera lo hubiera dado por muerto pero los pequeños gemidos que aun daba indicaban otra cosa,raik comenzo a caminar hasta el borde del edificio,entonces salto y cayo en la estrecha calle donde todo empezó y luego de unos pasos noto algo que le llamó la atención

En el suelo frente a el había una chica de cabello muy largo que le llegaba casi a los tobillos de color cobre,sujetado con un moño a la altura de la nuca,formando una gran melena (como zero) usaba una blusa sin mangas de color violeta y una falda holgada de color azul

-Hm? Quien es ella...no recuerdo haber matado a ninguna humana

raik se acercó para verla mejor,con el pie le dio un ligero empujón,al quedar completamente de espaldas contra el suelo el rubio supo la causa de muerte,en el pecho de la chica vio una herida en forma de cruz que aún sangraba,la joven estaba sobre un charco de líquido carmesi

-Quiza fue víctima del daño colateral de la pelea contra harpuia...como si me importara..

Dejo de mirar su herida y levantó la vista hacia su rostro,su frente era tapada por algunos mechones,en cuanto vio su cara un fuerte dolor de cabeza invadio al joven,este retrocedió sujetandose el cráneo tratando de parar el dolor pero era inútil

-GHHAAAA! (sujetandose la cabeza) QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE! AHHH!

sentia que su cerebro era pulverizado por una motosierra,se dejo caer de rodillas mientras gritaba esperando que el dolor parara,entonces dio una mirada furtiva hacia donde estaba la chica y a pesar del dolor y sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza una palabra vino a su mente

-"Miranda..."

* * *

Luego de unos minutos todos llegaron al mismo lugar,thethis y atlas estaban frente a aile,la chica de cabello rojizo parecia que se abalanzaria en cualquier momento sobre la castaña y luego de unos momentos siarnaq se materializó al lado de ambos,todos estaban en unos de los techos donde ocurrió el fenómeno

-que hacen ustedes aqui (dijo aile con una voz autoritaria)

-ja,nosotros podríamos preguntarte los mismo megaman model X (dijo thethis)

-Largate de aqui si no quieres que te destroce! (dijo Atlas apuntando con uno de sus cañones)

-No creo que quieras perder de nuevo atlas,o si? (aile la miro)

-Zorra maldita! (atlas comenzó a acumular energia)

-que asi sea entonces...(aile transformó su brazo en buster)

-Chicas,chicas! calma...todos estamos aqui por la misma razón,no es cierto megaman model X? (thethis la miro)

-Supongo...(su miradase hizo seria)

-hagamos una tregua...solo por esta ocasión en lo que averiguamos que pasó aqui...(miro a ambas) que dicen?

Tanto aile como atlas se quedaron frías ante lo que dijo el peliazul,una tregua en serio!?...atlas obiamente comenzó a rezongar diciendo que ella casi los mataba en ouroboros,aile también se defendio cuando mencionó que fue ella quien atacó a los raiders,las chicas se veían de manera tan agresiva que si las miradas cortaran ambas ya estarían descuartizadas,thethis no tuvo más remedio que retroceder pues si algo sabia era que no había que meterse en una discusión entre mujeres,estaban enredadas en una situación de "dime y te dire" hasta que aile dijo algo que a atlas de verdad la hizo enfurecer

-Por lo menos yo tengo más busto que tu! (abriéndose el chaleco protector)

La reacción de todos fue de sorpresa extrema,siarnaq sólo abrió los ojos más de los normal,thethis casi muere de hemorragia nasal al ver los atributos de la castaña tan acentuados por ese traje protector negro ajustado,atlas comenzo a apretar los puños hasta más no poder,además un aura naranja la rodeó indicando su furia...si algo sabia thethis era que sólo había 2 cosas que de verdad enfurecian a atlas,que se perdiera su programa favorito y que se metieran con el tamaño de su busto,sólo había una persona que había salido con vida luego de decirle esto el cual ahora es un megaman,thethis comenzo a retroceder y despues se fue saltando entre los techos,siarnaq desapareció en una neblina morada,atlas levantó ambos cañones lista para disparar cuando la voz del peliazul la sacó del trance,llamando también la atención de aile al grito de "encontramos a aeolus!" aile no espero y fue en la misma dirección,atlas aún estaba furiosa pero bajo sus armas y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demas no sin antes soltar en voz baja un "esto no ha terminado.."

Cuando llegaron ambas chicas a donde estaban los elegidos de los modelos L y P,no supieron como reacciónar...atlas se sorprendió bastante de ver a su similar en un estado tan deplorable y aile se preocupo de manera extrema esperando que el que le hizo eso a aeolus no sea el mismo en el cual aile esta pensando

-que diablos le sucedió! (dijo atlas anonadada)

-Es lo que quisiera saber...(dijo thethis revisando su pulso)

-sujeto:aeolus,megaman model H,estado:crítico,energía 19% en descenso (hablo siarnaq)

-Debemos hacer algo,o va a morir (dijo thethis) rápido hay que llevarlo a legión! Atlas ayudame a levantarlo

-ja! No quieres que también te traiga un cafe? (dijo sarcásticamente) si ese sujeto muere no es mi problema

-Atlas! (elevó la voz thethis) si el muere no sabremos quien le hizo esto,nosotros también podríamos estar en peligro!

-...tsk!...a-aun asi no es mi problema y no voy a ayudarte! (se cruzó de brazos) si quieres cansarte tratando de ayudar a ese tipo,lo haras SOLO!

Thethis estaba por reprocharle a la chica pero entonces aile se puso del lado izquierdo de aeolus y paso el brazo de este sobre su espalda ayudandole al peliazul a levantarlo,esta miro a atlas con desprecio y despues le pregunto al chico como lo llevaria,con su mano libre thethis invoco su alabarda y con un blandir creo un dragon de hielo,con cuidado pusieron al peliverde en la espalda del dragon luego thethis subio y se dirigió a toda marcha hacia los cuarteles de legión,cuando aile vio que el chico había desaparecido miro a atlas de una manera muy fiera

-Hmp...eres más cruel de lo que pensé...ni siendo tu compañero te decidiste a ayudarlo (dijo aile)

-JA! Compañeros!? Quien los necesita,yo sólo me preocupo por mi y nada mas! (hablo atlas con una sonrisa arrogante) si el fue debil para dejarse vencer merecia morír...

-No tiene caso que me quede...(aile le dio la espalda) espero que esa decisión de estar sola no te traiga problemas...todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez...(la miro sobre su hombro)

-Todos menos yo...(sonrio confiada atlas)

Aile sólo apartó la vista y despues la nave de los guardianes apareció sobre ella,esta desapareció en un destello blanco al parecer fue teletransportada,atlas veía a la enorme nave encender sus propulsores lista para irse por un momento paso por su mentre la idea de atacarlos,pero obiamente estaría en desventaja ante el imponente vehículo,asi que sólo se dio la vuelta y salto del edificio callendo en un estrecho callejon,luego la nave se elevo y en unos segundos desapareció,atlas comenzó a caminar por el angosto lugar

-Tch! Yo no necesito a nadie...no me hacen falta esas estupideces de amistad,compañerismo,amor...(apreto los puños) esas cosas sólo te hacen débil...

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de salir del lugar y con la mirada pérdida,escucho un chapoteo como si hubiera pisado un charco,dio un bufido y miro hacia abajo molesta,pero para su sorpesa lo que mancho sus botas no era agua sino sangre,esto le causo un escalofrio a la pelirroja pues se preguntaba por que había tal cantidad de sangre ahi

* * *

Selva

-HEAAA! (sonido de disparo)

-Grey eso estuvo cerca! Ten cuidado!

-Hey déjame disfrutar el momento! Esto es increible! Me siento tan BIEN!

Desde una distancia segura model A veía a grey moverse de un lado a otro como si fuera una gacela en la estepa,el chico estaba en una pista de obstáculos esquivando los disparos de láser que trataban de detenerlo ya iba a la mitad del recorrido y solo le faltaba la parte de la tirolesa y la batalla contra el doppelganger pero en el último minuto de la etapa de láser,uno de estos rebotó y le dio en la espalda dejandolo paralizado,segundos después una voz mecánica sono en el lugar diciendo "recorrido terminado,nueva puntuacion 87%"

-te dije que tuvieras cuidado -.-U (dijo model A)

-C-cállate y a-ayudame...(grey tartamudeo)

El biometal hizo un chirrido y grey salió de su parálisis,el joven se dejo caer al suelo y se sentó con las piernas en posición de flor de loto,luego soltó un gran suspiro

-Por que te exiges tanto? Ni que estuvieramos en guerra (model A floto alrededor de el)

-lo se,lo se...sólo quiero ser más fuerte,por lo menos lo suficiente para proteger...(miro al suelo)

-...ok...no se a que te refieres pero que tal si le bajas un poco a el sobreentrenamiento,es la 5ta vez que practicas por hoy

-jeje cierto pero...(vio su mano) me siento tan bien!

-No solo eso,te ves bien de seguro a aile le gustara tu nueva apariencia (dijo esto en un tono pícaro)

El chico de cabello gris se sonrojo un poco,aile...no había pensado en ella desde que dejó la cuidad,cuando lo viera...lo reconoceria? Pues ahora el chico tenía la apariencia de un joven,usaba un traje ajustado de una sola pieza de color violeta oscuro,sin brazos y terminaba a la mitad del muslo,además era más alto quiza más que aile,su cabello era más largo pero sin perder ese estilo alborotado,su musculatura era más definida,y su rostro ya no parecía el de un niño,cualquiera que lo viera diria que tiene al menos 19 años

-m-model A!?,q-que estas insinuando? O/O (se sonrojo grey)

-yo nada...sólo sugerí que tal vez ella...no se...se arroje a tus brazos y comience a besarte,o tal vez te confunda con un super modelo y te secuestre para su deleite personal...dime no te gustaria? ^w^ (hablo en tono pícaro)

-y-yo...yo... :S (el joven no sabía que responder)

-al fin terminaste de entrenar,ya era hora

Detrás de ambos apareció aquella mujer rubia y de ojos azules,maeki miraba a grey como una madre mira a su hijo,este rápido se levantó y saludo a la rubia trató de darle la mano pero estaba tan sudada que maeki en vez de tomar su mano le tiró una toalla en la cabeza

-Debes tener hambre no es asi?

-Bueno...si algo...(rascándose la cabeza)

(gruñido de estómago)

-Vaya grey,esos sonó como el rugido de bifrost parece que no sólo copiaste sus datos,sino también su apetito jajaja! (rio model A)

-MODEL A! ):]

-jeje,estaba segura de que tenías hambre,anda comamos algo

Ambos caminaron de regreso a la casa de la mujer,grey le contaba que estuvo a punto de terminar el entrenamiento y model A dijo que no lo logró por enésima vez,maeki estaba por sonreír cuando sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorria su cuerpo,está se quedo parada con la vista hacia la nada hasta que grey se acerco a ella y pregunto si todo estaba bien,la rubia salió de su letargo y asintió,de camino a la choza se mantuvo en silencio fingiendo escuchar al joven pero en realidad pensaba sobre esa sensación de unos momentos atras

-"esta energía es inconfundible...sera acaso que encontro la manera de regresar?"

* * *

Torre de legión

Master Thomas estaba sentado en aquel trono que antes le perteneció a Albert,frente a el estaban los 3 elegidos inclinados en una rodilla y sin decir nada

-Entonces que fue lo que sucedio...(dijo en un tono frio)

-N-no lo sabemos master thomas,cuando llegamos encontramos a aeolus asi (dijo thethis)

-Y también a esa perra de aile (interrumpió atlas)

-Están seguro de que ella no fue la que casi mató a aeolus?

-Si señor,ella llego segundos despues de nosotros

Master thomas se quedó callado tratando de pensar en el culpable,entonces atlas tuvo un flashback al recordar que siarnaq dijo haber detectado enrgia similar a la de Master Albert,pero que también coincidia con energía megaman,thomas les pregunto sobre alguien más que estuviera ahi pero thethis negó diciendo que sólo ellos 4 habían aparecido

-un megaman desconocido...es imposible que haya alguien más además de ustedes,aeolus,la chica aile y el elegido del model A

-Lo sabemos pero...(dijo thethis)

-que hay del model Z? (hablo atlas)

-a que te refieres megaman model F? (pregunto thomas)

-durante la batalla en ouroboros,la chica aile uso al model Z junto con el X para retenernos,luego de que ese tal grey derrotara a Albert,el model Z se separó de ella y le dijo que el se encargaria de pararnos,y asi lo hizo hasta la colisión en el mar,después no lo volvi a ver...(levantó la vista) y si alguien lo encontro y atacó a aeolus?

Thomas analizaba las palabras de atlas,era una buena teoría puede que el model Z haya encontrado un nuevo elegido,un nuevo megaman...un nuevo problema si es que llega a estar del lado de los guardianes,Thomas torció las cejas al pensar en eso

-Lo primordial ahora es encontrarlo,si de verdad hay un nuevo elegido debemos llegar a el antes que los guardianes y la chica del model X...o el elegido del model A

-si,señor (dijo thethis)

-objetivo confirmado,encontrar sujeto:megaman model Z (hablo siarnaq)

-quiere unirlo a nuestro bando,no es asi? (pregunto atlas)

-(sonrio) he oido que el model Z al igual que el X,tiene un poder incomparable,ahora veo por que es que sólo con esos 2 biometales aile fue capaz de recuperar todos los demas y aparte derrotar a mi discípulo serpent...(se recargo en el respaldo) si logramos que se ponga de nuestro lado,ni el model X o el model A seran problema alguno en nuestros planes

-"debo cuidarme la espalda..(pensó atlas)..este sujeto es muy listo...quien sabe que tanto..." muy bien Master Thomas,traeremos al elegido del model Z ante usted

Dicho esto los 3 elegidos salieron del aposento,thomas se giró en su trono paran contemplar la cuidad inundada de luces que rompían la oscuridad del firmamento,una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y dijo para si mismo "esta podria ser una pieza muy útil..."

* * *

mientras el divagaba en los planes que tenía en ese mismo lugar pero en la cima de la torre parado justamente en la antena principal raik contemplaba la cuidad,veía hacia todos lados como si esto fuera nuevo para el,sus ojos carmesi se posaban en cada edificio, calle y carretera,tratando de descifrar el lugar donde estaba

-Esto no se parece a Neo Arcadia...(movió la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria)...ese sujeto tampoco era harpuia,pero se parecia a el...ambos tenian el mismo poder...sera que los demas están vivos,o tal vez son reencarnaciones de ellos...(su mirada se afilo) eso significa que el tambien esta aqui...buscaré respuestas y despues lo buscare a el...

* * *

Chan,chan,chan! Cual será el objetivo del elegido del modelo O? Que es lo que planea Master Thomas? Las sospechas de aile seran confirmadas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap,gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!


End file.
